


Wind down

by mayachain



Series: valentines 2017 [3]
Category: Twister (1996)
Genre: Broken Engagement, Community: 14valentines, F/M, Moving On, Post-Movie(s), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: She set aside time to cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've wanted to write this ever since I first saw the movie at age 12, because while I shipped Bill/Jo like burning, even then I thought Melissa got a rough deal.

** Wind down **

She set aside the time to cry because it was healthy to cry. 

The future she’d seen for herself and Bill had just gone up in smoke – had, literally, blown away with the wind.

Before, Melissa had often second-guessed her decision to only move together with him after the wedding. Now she was beyond glad for it – picking up the odd stuff he’d left behind in her home was painful enough, and she had never had any particular desire to live in her office.

She carefully placed flowers in every room of her apartment to lift her spirits. 

As a therapist, she knew better than to trust herself to just bury the almost dying under the heartbreak. It took her less than a week to make an appointment with a colleague.

She knew to be careful not to drown herself in work, to go out and do other things, to allow her girlfriends to diss Bill thoroughly and with as vile a language as they could come up with for treating her like dirt.

Although that was not - quite - what he’d done. Melissa wishes him and Jo happiness. She does.

It was a relief that he had quit moderating the weather. This way she didn’t have to change the channel to avoid seeing his face.

Her colleague took a few sessions to get her to open up about no longer calling her mother. She hadn’t. Not since making the initial excruciating announcement that the wedding was off. For all her own experience in nudging people to see different sides to events, she didn’t know how to make her understand that really, she and Bill had both dodged a bullet. 

No matter what she might have wished once, Melissa would follow her calling, and she would safely leave Bill to his. 

The first time she closed the door to her office behind a patient who had developed a case of PTSD after surviving a hurricane, she smiled.

 

.


End file.
